wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Uther the Lightbringer
Lord Uther the Lightbringer was the first paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand who led his Order in battle against the Horde during the Second War. During the Third War, Uther was betrayed and murdered by his beloved pupil, Prince Arthas, while defending the urn carrying the ashes of Arthas' father, King Terenas. He is believed to have been canonized as a saint by the Church of Light. He was voiced by Michael McConnohie in Warcraft III. Biography From Cleric of Northshire to Knight of the Silver Hand Uther was a Cleric of the Holy Order of Northshire in the First War, apprenticed to the Archbishop, Alonsus Faol at the age of 20. The near destruction of his order during the conflict made Uther realize that sometimes faith was simply not enough to combat the evil forces of the world. When Faol began to rebuild the Holy Order in Lordaeron, Uther knew that they must learn from the past, and so he and his followers took up the sword and shield, creating the Knights of the Silver Hand – the Paladins. In Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Uther became the first of the new order, as well as their leader. From there on, the priesthood would co-exist with a new militant sect that would fill the void left by the Clerics of Northshire. It was a glorious moment for the Alliance and believers of the Holy Light. Events of the Second War and after thumb|Uther during the Second War. Uther was on his way to Darrowmere Lake when he was attacked by Alterac pirates, and uncovered a conspiracy which would reveal that Alterac had betrayed the Alliance. Among his other exploits, Lightbringer led the final assault against the Burning Blade Clan at the Dark Portal alongside Turalyon. In the years following the Second War, Uther continued to serve as a stalwart knight and protector of the people, settling disputes among men and more violent matters with any threatening creatures. As he became the most elite of the remaining paladins, he began to tutor King Terenas's talented son, Prince Arthas, in the way of the Light. They became good friends, and knew each other like family. The Coming of the Scourge As the troubles of the Third War first began, Uther was honored that Arthas joined him in defending the town of Strahnbrad from raiding orc renegades of the Blackrock Clan who had eluded capture under the leadership of the deadly blademaster, Jubei'Thos. While Uther defended the town, Arthas engaged the encamped orcs. With Uther's help, Arthas managed to destroy the encampment, and temporarily defeat Jubei'Thos. Uther was not brought into action again until he was unexpectedly met by Jaina one day. She had come rushing from Hearthglen with news that the town was under heavy attack by the Scourge. Uther rushed to the defense with the Silver Hand at his back, but the town had taken severe damage, and Arthas was barely holding out. Horrified, humiliated, and disturbed by his near-defeat, Arthas quickly left for Stratholme, where he hoped to engage Mal'Ganis. Uther followed him, and they found that Stratholme had been infected with the Plague. Arthas, knowing what that meant, ordered Uther to purge the city. Uther, horrified, refused to do so, at which point Arthas charged him with treason, disbanded the Order of the Silver Hand, and sent him away. Uther confided in Terenas after Arthas left for Northrend, and together, they decided that Arthas had been compromised, most likely from the stress he endured at Hearthglen, and ordered an emissary to find him and order him to return. Arthas finally did return some weeks later, though he was somehow different. Nevertheless, Lordaeron's capital erupted in festival to celebrate their returning hero. The festivity turned to horror as Arthas proceeded into the throne room and impaled his father on the Runeblade, Frostmourne. Uther's death thumb|The tomb of Uther the Lightbringer. Terenas was ceremonially cremated and ensconced within a magical urn. Uther, dismayed at having lost two friends to the darkness, volunteered to personally guard the urn in Andorhal. The town was raided by Arthas and his undead minions, who sought the magical urn for necromantic purposes. Uther stood against Arthas and his minions, but after an epic battle he was defeated - slain by the hands of his former pupil, whom he loved dearly. Uther's body was recovered after the battle with Arthas by followers of the Alliance and laid rest in a great tomb. The tomb is located in the Western Plaguelands, east of Chillwind Camp - the only light in a land of darkness. The marker stone in the tomb reads: :Here lies Uther the Lightbringer :First Paladin - Founder of the Order of the Silver Hand. :Uther lived and died to defend the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Though he was betrayed by his most beloved student, we believe that his spirit lives on. He continues to watch over us, even as the shadows close in around our ruined land. His light is the light of all humanity - and so long as we honor his example, it shall never fade. :''-Anonymous'' Legacy thumb|Fanart by [[User:Pulyx|Pulyx.]] Although his body was slain, it was not enough to destroy the great champion of Light that Uther was. People visiting his tomb in Western Plaguelands might be able to see the meaning of the words carved on the marker stone by his tomb, for his spirit does live on, appearing to adventurers, members of the Alliance and Horde alike. His ghost expresses wisdom; words of graditude to those who have come to honor his memory, and words of forgiveness to those who would wish harm for him, even in death. Uther is generally viewed as a hero and a martyr who was loyal to his nation, order and king to the death. Being the creator of the Knights of the Silver Hand, a commander during the Second War and instrumental in rallying the shaken Alliance to victory after the death of Anduin Lothar has immortalized him as one of the greatest knights and holy men ever to live in the eyes of many. However, there are paladins who criticized him for the very things he is extolled for. They say that Uther was so loyal to the throne that he did not dare to stop Arthas from killing the citizens of Stratholme. By this dichotomy, Uther has come to be seen as a source of hope and inspiration to many, and a representation of blind devotion and negligence to others. World of Warcraft Originally, Uther's Tomb in the Western Plaguelands was just a point on the map. With the addition of blood elf and draenei NPCs all over Azeroth, however, it brought Uther himself - albeit in ghost form - into World of Warcraft. For the Alliance, the draenei Anchorite Truuen wishes to honor Uther by finding a holy relic he possessed at the time of his death, and bringing it to his tomb. For the Horde, the blood elf Mehlar Dawnblade wishes to defile the aforementioned relic, and subsequently the tomb itself, in order to seek revenge for Uther's training of Prince Arthas - the despoiler of Quel'Thalas. Both involve travelling to the guard tower outside of Hearthglen to obtain the Mark of the Lightbringer. Quotes *"Remember, Arthas, we are paladins. Vengeance cannot be a part of what we must do. If we allow our passions to turn to bloodlust, then we will become as vile as the Orcs." *"You are not my king yet, boy! Nor would I obey that command even if you were!" *"Your father ruled this land for seventy years, and you've ground it to dust in a matter of days." *"I dearly hope that there's a special place in Hell waiting for you, Arthas." *"The urn holds your father's ashes, Arthas! What, were you hoping to piss on them one last time before you left his kingdom to rot?" Trivia * Uther is probably named for Uther Pendragon, a semi-mythical king of England, the father of the legendary King Arthur. Category:Game Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Major Characters Category:Warcraft II units Category:Warcraft III units